


when you're not tweeting

by waveydnp



Series: interactive introverts [11]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Dan and Phil World Tour 2018: Interactive Introverts, Established Relationship, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 06:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveydnp/pseuds/waveydnp
Summary: it wasn't just pizza they indulged in during that video intermission





	when you're not tweeting

Whale noises ring out through the room. The fake kind, the kind they make when they’ve eaten way too much. 

That pizza was just so good they couldn’t seem to stop. 

“Why do people say pizza is so great in Boston and New York?” Dan asks. His head is leaned back against the headboard, both hands cradling his stomach. “Vancouver hotel pizza is the shit.”

“That Boston pizza is rank,” Phil says. He’s lying flat on his back with his knees pulled up and his feet planted flat against the mattress. “It’s like a giant bread bowl full of cheese.”

“Your mum is a giant bread bowl full of cheese.”

“Ooh,” Phil says, and Dan says it too, their own special little shared acknowledgment of a joke that’s been played out for years but still occupies the top spot in their repertoire of playful jabs. It’s not even an act for the camera, they really are just this lame all the time.

“I don’t wanna film,” Dan says.

“We’re literally in the middle of a video.”

“Yeah, but… bed,” Dan says. “Bed is nice.”

“Bed is nice,” Phil agrees. “But so is beating you at Google Feud.”

“Google Feud is stupid.”

Phil reaches his leg over and digs into Dan’s thigh with his socked toes. “You’re just saying that because you suck at it.”

“Ow, fuck off,” Dan grumbles, but he slides down so his head is against the pillow and then shuffles over to cuddle into Phil’s body. He lays his head down on Phil’s shoulder and nuzzles in. “You like how I suck.”

“Mm,” Phil hums. He can’t argue with that one. He wraps his arm around Dan’s shoulder and accepts the cuddle. For now. He’s determined to get this video filmed before they fall asleep tonight but he reckons a few minutes to start digesting their pizza feast isn’t a bad idea. 

“I’d rather suck something else right now anyway,” Dan murmurs into Phil’s ear. 

Phil giggles.

“Oi. I’m trying to be sexy.”

“I know. I just think it’s funny how food makes you horny.”

“Since when do you kink shame me?”

Phil tilts his head down to give Dan a look. “Uhh, since always?”

“Do you want me to blow you or not?” Dan asks.

“Only if it’s not just about stalling.”

Dan reaches down then to undo the button and fly of Phil’s jeans. “It’s not. I’m orally fixated, Phil, or had you forgotten?” He slides his hand into Phil’s pants and pulls out his cock.

“You just ate your weight in pizza,” Phil reminds him.

“Yeah and now I want dessert.”

Phil snorts. “Nope, forget it. Blowjob cancelled.”

“No,” Dan whines. He squeezes Phil’s soft dick in his massive hand and presses his lips just below his jaw. “I promise I won’t say any more dumb shit.”

“And we’ll finish the video after?”

“Ugh, fine.” Dan tugs up on Phil’s foreskin. It feels good already, but Dan says, “Don’t get hard yet.” He likes to feel it happen in his mouth.

“Better get down there,” Phil warns, because this is something about Dan he’s come to know very well. Dan likes pretty much everything about sucking cock, but he likes it best when it starts out soft.

And Phil’s gotten better at accommodating that particular preference. Especially when he has a belly full of food.

So he’s still fully soft when Dan slides down, still lying on his side and sucks at the foreskin that envelops the head. It feels good. Dan’s mouth is so warm and wet and he knows what he’s doing but Phil can resist it, at least for a little. 

He can breathe out slowly to distract himself as Dan takes his whole dick in his mouth and sucks, hard. It doesn’t really work, he’s still getting hard, but at least it’s taking longer than it would if he didn’t try at all. 

When Dan works the tip of his tongue under the soft wrinkled skin to lick the ridge of the head, though— then Phil is fucked. He can feel it happening, the rush of blood, the flesh swelling on Dan’s tongue. He sighs and grips his fingers into Dan’s curls to pull him off once Dan starts making the beginnings of a choking sound.

“What?” Dan murmurs, sticking his tongue out and licking flat against the underside.

“Just wanna look at you for a sec.”

Dan smiles and wraps his mouth around the side of the shaft and slides up and down. The suction is strong and it feels damn good, but Phil knows this part is more about Dan than it is about him. 

Dan likes to play when they have the time. He could make Phil come in a matter of minutes if he wanted, but that’s clearly not what he wants tonight. He wants to have his own fun first. He likes to take his time with it, because that thing about being orally fixated is not even remotely a joke. 

Phil’s not complaining. Obviously.

“Why’re you wearing jeans?” Dan mutters.

Phil doesn’t bother answering, just lifts his hips so Dan can pull them off. He takes the pants off too, but leaves the socks. Phil’s glad. He likes his little cacti friends.

Dan leans down and plants a kiss on Phil’s lips before nudging Phil’s legs open and settling down between them on his stomach. He takes Phil’s cock in his hand and strokes it lazily, the spit from before easing the movement as Dan wraps his mouth around one of Phil’s balls.

“Don’t go any lower,” Phil says. “Remember I didn’t shower today.” Dan hums his acknowledgment and Phil wriggles. “That tickles.”

Dan sucks the other ball all the way into his mouth along with the first, which shuts Phil up thoroughly. It’s just so warm in there and Dan’s mouth is so _big_. Dan’s not even stroking Phil’s dick anymore, just holding it firm in his fist and rubbing the pad of his thumb against the underside of the head but it still feels so good that Phil has to lean his head back into the pillow and close his eyes. 

He needs more distraction. Dan will be disappointed if this is all over soon just because Phil couldn’t hold it together. It’s just that it’s been a long month on the bus and they’ve barely had time or energy for anything like this. His stamina isn’t what it usually is. 

“Reckon we should go do something tomorrow,” Phil says. Talking is good distraction. His hand has drifted from Dan's hair down to play with the little ring in his ear, and Dan’s mouth has moved back up from Phil’s balls. Now he’s just sucking slow and wet and lazy. Deep, though. He’s taking Phil deep and that’s kind of hard to ignore. 

Dan hums again but this time it doesn’t tickle. Phil moans a quiet breathy little sound and lifts one of his cactus-socked feet up to rest on Dan’s back. 

“Like what?” Dan asks after pulling off with an obscenely wet pop. He lets Phil’s cock rest against his cheek and smiles up at him innocently. “Weren’t you googling things to do in Vancouver the other day?”

“I can’t remember anything now,” Phil admits.

Dan smiles, closing his fingers around Phil’s dick again and slapping it gently against his cheek. “I wonder why.”

Phil sucks in a sharp breath. He kind of hates how much he likes that. “I hate you.”

“I know.” He grins smugly before returning to the task at hand.

He has Phil’s hips twitching up to meet his mouth sooner than Phil would like. By now both of Phil’s legs are thrown over Dan’s shoulders, his heels digging into the muscle of Dan’s back. Phil thinks maybe it’s ok, because it’s not like Dan’s holding back anymore either. He’s taking Phil all the way like it’s nothing and he’s only coming up for air when Phil gets worried and tugs on his hair.

Dan’s just too good at this. His mouth is big and his throat is deep and Phil fits in there perfectly. And not only that but Dan _likes_ the feeling of Phil in there. The knowledge that Dan is enjoying this combined with the filthy wet sounds he’s making are bringing Phil closer to the edge with every bob of Dan’s head.

“Would you be cross if— ah, fuck.” He pulls Dan off so he can clear his head if even for a brief moment. “If I came soon?”

Dan shakes his head and goes right back to it, reaching up and using his hand to help speed things along. Phil loves him for that. Phil loves him for a million reasons, but one of them is definitely how generous he is. 

“Want me to tell you when?”

Dan shakes his head again and that’s enough to make Phil’s balls pull up tight. It’s a stupid baser instinct to want to come in Dan’s mouth and not his hand and he knows it, but it doesn’t stop it being a powerful drive towards his orgasm. 

His hips start pushing up of their own accord now, seeking out the last little bit of friction he needs. Dan’s sucking just at the tip, milking hard and fast with his hand. Phil makes little grunting noises until he doesn’t— until he stops breathing all together and his lungs burn with it but it’s nothing compared to the searing, pulsing pleasure of release as he pumps come onto Dan’s tongue. 

Dan swallows without pulling off and Phil braces himself for what’s next. He melts back into the mattress and tries not to flinch when Dan starts suckling again. It’s always a little too much for his oversensitive skin afterwards, but Dan loves it and it feels like a step even further into trust and intimacy, and in that way Phil loves it too. 

Dan pulls off as soon as Phil makes the first noise of discomfort. He crawls up Phil’s body and kisses the tip of his nose before reclaiming the cuddle position he’d been in before.

Phil groans a happy noise and wraps his arms around him to pull him in closer. He always needs a good cuddle after. 

“Want me to do you?” he asks as soon as he feels he’d be physically able to follow through. 

“Probably better to wait ‘til after the video. Otherwise google feud ain’t happening mate.”

Phil laughs. “Alright, let’s get it over with then.”

“Good intermission though.”

Phil nods. “The best. And now you go back to sucking the other way.”


End file.
